


monsters and mana. the payout

by Metalotaku



Series: Kinkance\lyan\ryance\linkaide one shots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character building, Game Night, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: So here is the two teams playing monsters and mana together for the first time for their bet. it's just character building for the game, no game play. sorry.on a side note if you know the reference for ryan's characters name you get extra points for being a history nerd. or having actually had a decent history class.personal headcannon notice for this is, since lance is cuban, i decided i liked having ryan also being descended from the carribean. therefore his family is from Haiti.also for this my tumblr is the same screenname. if you feel i screwed something up, feel free to leave a comment or message me on my tumblr if you feel more at ease doing so.
Relationships: Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Series: Kinkance\lyan\ryance\linkaide one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	monsters and mana. the payout

“Hey guys! I'm so happy you could join us.” Captain Shirogane answered the door to the paladin's main living space in his pjs. Ushering the mfe pilots into the hall leading to the living room and hallway leading to their individual rooms. 

“It's not like we had much of a choice in it captain.” James huffed. But followed the older man to the living room. His team close on his heels. 

“Yeah I heard about the bet.” Shiro said with a strained smile. “But I hope that you guys will find it enjoyable still. And please call me Shiro. We are not on duty. And we're friends here.”

Romelle suddenly burst into the living room behind the group grabbing the doorway frame to stop herself from colliding with Nadia and Ina in the back of the group. “I was told to inform you Shiro, that we are to stall our guests for a few minutes. No one is to leave the living room.”

“Oh Kay…” Shiro said, giving the altean a confused look. “Uh you guys want to have a seat on the couches here. Anywhere you want. Once everyone is seated we'll set the tables.” Shiro gestured towards the two couches that formed almost a foot ball-like shape in the room.

“Romelle. Help Keith and Coran set up food and drinks for everyone and tell me what's going on.” Hunk shouted from the kitchen. Rommelle follows along the back of the couch to get to the room. While the mfe pilots got settled with Shiro. The oldest passing out small tablets to everyone. 

“So,” Shiro cut the growing uncomfortable silence as a few floating trays with drinks came out of the kitchen. “Did the others fill you guys in at all about the game?”

“Holt described it in a private data transmission as space dungeons and dragons. Which Rizavavi and I have played before. However…”

“The boys are complete noobs. But at least kinkade looked it up.” Rizavavi cut in. 

“Hey I wasn't wasting time looking it up. Besides we don't know if it's the same.” James defended. 

“it’s very similar. And Coran and Romelle were shown dungeons and dragons by hunk and Pidge. So he’s worked a bit of it into it.” Shiro said with a smile. “however due to the size of our group. A few of the others opted to do some other things tonight. So kolivan and krolia won’t be joining us. Nor Matt and his girlfriend.”

“veronica dipped out too. Thank god.” Lance said bursting into the room. Pidge and Allura behind him. Lance hand both his hands tucked behind his back. “hey there guys.” Lance said conspiratorially. He fidgeted under the eyes of everyone in the room. Hunk and the others also come in to join from the kitchen followed by trays of snacks. Hunk giving a shit eating grin to his friend. And Coran with a knowing smile. Romelle had her lips sucked in trying to hold in her words till Lance was able to share his surprise. Keith however made his way to the seat next to Shiro and sat down, arms crossed on the table. “So, uh Ryan do you, um have a minute maybe to meet me in the hall?” Lance asked with a nervous chuckle on the end. The words drawing narrowed eyes from Keith. 

Before he or Ryan could say anything though Pidge shoved her elbow into Lance's side. “No, we built it. Do it in front of us. That was the deal.” Pidge said glaring at a fidgety and pouty Lance. Allura was full of smiles and clasped hands though. 

“So the four of us hallway.” Lance whined trying to take a step back. However Allura reached up and pushed him further into the room Pidge made her way to a seat on the couch where she could see everything with a shit eating grin to watch it with. 

“No Lance. Come on now. You worked hard on it too. Share with everyone.” She teased holding her friend captive as he looked over his shoulder at her. Begging with his eyes. “Go on.”

Lance let out a deep sigh before turning back to Ryan standing just an arms reach from the back of his seat. “So uh, my big sis, she might have mentioned something, about you having wanted to be a videographer. And that when the galra attacked, your personal camera got destroyed. And you haven't been able to procure another such device. So uh Pidge and Allura made you a new fancy space camera.” Lance stumbled and stuttered through his decree. Staring at the floor and not meeting anyone's eyes. His cheeks and ears tinged a bit red. He shoved his hands out in front of him holding a small oval shaped gift wrapped in crayon decorated paper and a tied ribbon bow.

“Oh my God Lance, why are you being so freaking humble suddenly.” Pidge said smacking the table. Getting his attention. “This nerd came to us all like, please guys can we build him a new better cooler camera. He's so…”

“Pidge!” Lance cut her off. “I asked because he didn't use the bet to humiliate me. He didn't even brag.” Lance said, panicked and even redder. “That was really nice of you.” he mumbled , looking at the floor again. 

“That was really nice of you guys. Open it kinkade. Let's see this fancy space camera.” Nadia said with a smile to her friend. 

Ryan carefully began to unwrap it. Careful to not tear the paper covered in spaceships stars and Hollywood hills sign. “Thank you guys.” Ryan said, trying to catch Lance's eyes.

“Lance also collected everything we needed to build it. Pilfering destroyed galra drones and sentries.” Allura said proudly. 

Once it was open Ryan had two pieces in his hand. An almost sphere with a few flat edges and a lens on one side of it. It glowed a soft green blue. Much like the captain's arm. There was also a piece that was almost like an old handsfree headset. “It's based on the olkarion tech, blended with altean and my own designs. You put on the controller over your ear. It has a stem behind your ear and another contact surface that curves up into your hair above your temple.” 

Ryan went to attach it, stumbling with it a bit before a soft voice asked,”would you like some help with that?” Lance had stepped closer to Ryan with just the back of the couch dividing them. 

“Please.” Ryan passed the headset to Lance. Their hands touched easily. Causing Lance to blush again and it growing as he fumbled tuck the piece around his ear and brushed one of his locks out of the way to set the second contact. Once set the camera began to float freely. 

“Awesome. You already have a hang of it. It's way more stable for you.” Pidge said excitedly. 

“And if you want to view your feed, it is transmitting to your personal tablet.” Allura beamed. “Sneaky one hear loaded the program when you weren't looking when you were at the shooting training room.” She pinched Lance's cheek at that. The other rubbed his head with an uncomfortable smile. 

“Veronica gave me her bypass card to get into it.” Lance said apologetically. 

“No, this is great thank you Lance. All of you. This is a wonderful gift.” Ryan said smiling. “Would it be alright if I used it while we played today?”

“That's why they had to hurry and finish it.” Romelle chimed in. “We wanted you to record.”

“Yeah man. Go at it. There used to be a site on the net where people upload their d&d games for others to watch. And once it's back up and everything and we get earth hooked up to the space web. We should put them there along with other cultures versions of the game. It is a really neat way to share with other planets.” Hunk said cheerily. 

“That does sound like fun.” Shiro said, smiling. 

“Very much so. I bet they'd enjoy watching from bibohbi's to nexalus.” Coran said cheerily. “Might even be more popular than the Voltron show.”

“Voltron show?” The mfe pilots and Romelle asked. 

Keith got a wicked grin as he watched Lance panic and make abortive gestures behind Ryan. Getting an eyebrow raised from James. Shiro had face palmed himself and then proceeded to faceplant into the table. Allura was cringing in discomfort. 

“Yeah, it was a publicity stunt to get more people to join the coalition and rebels. But Lance practically used it to flirt and hit on even more aliens. With his lover boy Lance routine. Practically whoring it out for the fans and cameras.” Keith spoke without uncrossing his own arms. Tilting his head to draw attention to a very embarrassed and betrayed neon red Lance. Ignoring the affronted call of his name from Shiro followed by the word language. 

Ryan's eyes went wide before whipping his head back around to look at Lance who now refused to make eye contact with him. Hunched down into himself and rubbed his arm. “I wouldn't call it…”

“It was most certainly not number 3. Your acts were very tasteful.” Coran said, giving Keith a disappointEd glare. 

“At least he participated unlike someone.” Hunk said hotly. A hostile look directed at Keith.

James was looking at him trying to convey what are you doing? With his expression. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Nadia said, trying to cut the growing tension. 

“Entertainment often is a good way to produce a boost in morale and a positive outlook and participation in war efforts. With data from past world wars. Most prolifically ww2 and ww3. I'm sure you were very successful.” Ina added. 

“Thanks.” A round of muffled words went around the group. 

“I'm sure you were great.” Ryan said voice low to give a little more privacy to Lance about it. “I'd like to see them if you'd ever want to share them.” Ryan gave a reassuring smile to Lance. “Would you want to sit next to me for this game? I'd like to have someone who knows what they are doing to assist me.”

“Pft then you don’t want me to help you. I suck at this game.” Lance said with a sigh.

“Then you can help me make a character that can help yours. And yours helps baLance my skills.” Ryan said.

“He’s my teammate.” Keith piped in.

“Actually this is a co-op game. We are all teammates.” Pidge said with a push of her glasses up her nose. “Even if you don’t have much luck with the dice Lance. Your character designing skills are actually really good. So you should help Ryan. I mean the worst here in that area is Shiro.”

“Excuse you. I happen to think my character is great. Thank you very much.” Shiro defended himself. He had a hand pressed to his chest.

“You dumped all your stats into charisma and strength. You have almost no intelligence and no endurance.” hunk said in frustrated confusion. the others making their way to sit down on the couches. Lance takes a seat next to Ryan to Keith's charging. Allura sitting on the other side of him.

“I like gyro.” Shiro pouted. “And that is all that Matters.”

“I like him too.” Lance said with a smile at the former black paladin. “He always backs me up when I screw up a roll.”

“That is because he is the world's dumbest paladin. His alignment and gullibility make him a perfect target for you to manipulate.” Pidge sassed back.

“It’s not manipulation if I'm happy to help.” Shiro said, leaning forward to fist bump Lance. “That’s what friends are for.”

“You two shouldn’t be friends. you . are. a . paladin. he . is. A. thief.” Pidge held her hands up, palms facing each other as if to drive the point with force at Shiro.

“You chose a paladin?” Nadia said with a pleased and amused smile.

“Of course I did. What is better than being a paladin?”

Lance and Allura launched themselves at Coran to cover his mouth before he could go off. “Oh my god please don’t start this again. We aren’t going to change his mind. Coran please just… we need to build their characters.” hunk said running his hand over his face into his hair.

“Am I the only confused on why his character is named after food?” James asked as Allura and Lance let go of Coran who was pouting to take their seats back.

Look Lance gave a toothy grin. Matched only by Shiro’s. “It sounds like a hero.” Lance said, still smiling.

“ And it’s always Shiro the hero.” Coran and Shiro finished with him and laughed. 

“You are such dorks.” Pidge said with a laugh of her own. The female mfe pilots smiling also. 

“Names don’t seem to be their strong suit. Lance’s is pyke.” hunk snorted. “So I suggest Ryan you pick your own.”

“Hey like ours are the worst.” Lance said defensively. 

“Who holds that title?” Nadia asked teasingly.

“Keith.” the paladins said in unison.

“There is nothing wrong with my name. It’s pronounceable and not a horrible pun.” Keith defended. “which hunk also did. Block.”

“And it is…” James prompted looking at the black paladin.

“Thunderstorm darkness.” said by Keith. Like it was the most ordInary thing in the world.

James's eyebrow twitched in utter disbelief at the words as he stared at the black paladin. Nadia barely contained her laughter. Back of hand to mouth and eyes squeezed tightly shut. A snort escaping every once in a while. Ina just stared wide eyed and silent. Ryan's eyes were bulging as he stared at the paladin. His mouth squeezed tightly shut as he tried not to laugh. James wasn't able to hold his silence. “Are you kidding me? What is that your Halo 6 handle from when you were 13?”

“14. And yes. Yes it is.” Shiro said with a giggle.

“Also the edgelords emo Tumblr.” Lance said with his own laugh. Ryan coughed to hide his own snicker.

“Oh my God.” Nadia wheezed out. “When Roni said you used the game as a team bonding training exercise I was so worried, you all were going to take it too seriously. But I'm so in love with all of you right now. This will be amazing.”

“Well why don't we get started then.” Coran said cheerily. Calling over the table to float over their heads then lower into position. 

“Milkshakes are fresh from this morning's milking courteously from Lance and kaltenecker.” Hunk said removing a drink from the floating trays. Lance took one along with Ryan as it made it's way past them. 

“And Ryan.” Lance said happily with a smile. “He came down to help me this morning.”

“He's roping you into chores now too?” Pidge asked. Ryan answered with a shrug sipping his drink. 

“These are quite delicious. However Coran and Allura warned me to not ever join Lance in his chore of acquiring it from kaltenecker.” Romelle said happily, drinking her own drink and Allura and Coran giving slightly pained and disgusted looks.

“Alright we have on everyone's tablet’s displayed the different character options.” Coran decided to interrupt that avenue of conversation. “Also for reference are the paladins characters. Just click on their character name on the side bar and it will load it up for you to look over. After you build your own and save it will also be added to the side bar.”

“If anyone would like help please just ask away.” Shiro said kindly. 

“What do you play Lance?” Ryan asked the boy next to him.

“Furry.” Pidge coughed into her hand laughing with hunk. 

Lance gave a pout glare to the two. “Catboy assassin thief.”

“Here I can pull up all our avatars.” Romelle said cheerily tapping on her tablet. The table lit up to a 3d display of their characters. Lance's on the back of one with horns and an arm around the neck of the paladin. His other arm wrapped around a princess. 

“You play a princess?” Ina asked, noticing Romelle’s princess character. 

“An ardent princess.” Romelle beamed.

“She's our cheerleader.” Hunk said proudly. 

“That's a really neat combo. And makes total sense.” Nadia said. 

“Care to explain?” James asked, gesturing between himself and Ryan. 

“Her words hold power and work like spells. She cheers for a teammate and it increases their own skills. She can also boo the enemy and it weakens them.” Pidge answered. 

“So see our cheerleader. Team pep squad.” Lance said.

Ryan smiled at him and whispered “clever.” 

“Ok weird, but that makes sense.” James said.

“They don’t have to make sense. Kolivan is a barbarian monk.”

“Actually for some reason all of our galra chose barbarian.” hunk stated.

“Because it’s good. I’m a barbarian fighter.” Keith jumps in. 

“You just like the horns you guys get for the pick.” Pidge counters.

“And it makes no sense. None of them like the horny puns. Even after horny was explained to them.” Lance fake whispered to the mfes.

“Oh. my. God! Lance, you did not explain being horny to Keith's mom?!” Nadia snorted out each word. Lance gave her a wide grin. James looked at him with disgust.

“What does your mother play?” Ina asked, ignoring the rest of the group's eyebrow wiggles and giggles.

“Barbarian beastmaster. Her companion animal is a wolf based on kosmo.” Allura piped in first, though Pidge and hunk both had their mouths open to answer. 

“Fitting.” Ina said with a nod of approval. 

“So what do you losers usually play as?” Pidge asked.

“Normally we create new characters for each new campaign. Professor ransford was our dm.” Ina informed them.

“You played with a teacher?” Hunk asked with a bit of discomforted side eye.

“Well yeah. Some of us did get along with our teachers just fine.” Nadia quipped back. 

Lance gave a shrug at that. And turned on some low music in the background. “So what are you guys gonna play?”

Which started a strong debate and analytical analysis of each type's pros and cons compared to the other characters they already had between Coran, Allura, hunk, Pidge, Ina and nadia. Most of the rest of them tuned it out. Shiro and Romelle peacing out to make tweaks to theirs with their gear they had acquired. Leaving James, Ryan Keith and Lance left to talk amongst themselves passing around some snacks. 

Ryan grabbed Lance's tablet and pulled up the boy's own character. Handing it back to Lance he pulled up his own character building file. “What areas do you find your character to be lacking? I’ll build one to fill those in.”

“Why not just build whatever you want. I back Lance up.'' Keith cut in. his own character up on his tablet, milkshake half gone. 

“It’s co-op Keith. Try to be a team player for once. I’ll do the same for you so we can baLance. If you have multiple people to baLance with, it shouldn’t be so jarring if people can’t be available to play.” James cut in to prevent the argument from repeating. It really wasn’t going to endear Lance to Keith if he did. 

“So are you saying you’ll come play with us again?” Lance asked excitedly.

“Yeah sure.'' James said in a huff. “Can we get back to this. None of your teammates are heavy magic users.”

“I mean some of us have a little bit of magic. But it’s not our main.” Lance said petulantly.

“So let’s go over the magic users types.” Ryan said, pulling up some of the classes to scroll through them. 

“Magic is just a cop out isn’t it?” keith hissed. 

“Kogane it’s just a game.” James said tiredly.

“Well since you are such a nerd. GRiffIN, why don’t you be an alchemist.” Lance sassed back. Getting a chuckle out of Keith. 

“Sure, whatever. Where is that?” James said clicking around his tablet. Ryan was quick to make the selection for him. “Thanks.”

“I think i will choose a shaman. That gives some more healing to the team besides just hunk, and once in a while from Allura.” Ryan stated pulling up his selection.

“It has some good combat abilities too.” Lance pointed out. “You going to give yourself an elaborate backstory? Shiro and Keith did.”

“You did a back story on your character?” James asked skeptically.

“Yeah.” Keith said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Aren’t you?”

“No.” James said filling in the stats per the slider bars allowances. They had auto ranges and cut offs set for each selected type. Keith looking over his shoulder. Snickering every few selections causes James to scowl and move them slightly. Before moving on to clothing options

“What’s your character's back story?” Ryan asked Lance while the other two worked. 

“I didn’t have one at first. Just wanted to be a cool ninja cat boy assassin.” Lance said begrudgingly. But my sister said we needed something when she started playing with us. She joined as a catgirl assassin too. Though my alignment makes me more thief and hers more assassiny. But that’s cool too. So like we came up with silly thing of like I was a ninja assassin school dropout who ran away from home. And she was top of her class. And we come from a prestigious family lineage of ninja assassins. And she was sent to collect me, the failed wayward son to return to the family. And instead she sticks around and travels with us sometimes.” Lance bit his lip a bit and looked away from Ryan. “Sorry that’s probably pretty dorky.”

“No, that’s great Lance. I’m glad you and your sister are close enough to bring your familial relationship into your game play. It’s nice and creative. I like it.” Ryan encouraged.

“Do you want to do some backstory for your shaman?” Lance asked, clicking a few things on Ryan’s tablet. “You can put things of note in here and Coran reads them all over to try and work them into the games.”

“How about bringing some of our world into the game.” Ryan said. He began to type into the box. “How about i’m a haitian shaman? Ode to my grandma. She was a mambo of vodou back in haiti. And shaman needs source gods for their magic in the game. So I will pick loa to be my sources. Oshun and oya are fitting choices for my skill sets.”

“Loa are gods and goddesses right?” Lance asked, looking at Ryan toggling back to the character selections page and picking some clothing options before opening up the manual customization options that allow them to draw on details. Lance had used it to do his catboy markings. “So what do those represent?”

“The goddess of love and destruction.” Ryan said with strong eye contact with Lance. “Two most powerful forces.” Lance's face starts to turn red but before he can get out a word Keith cuts in.

“Wow. for a minute i thought Lance was dropping a line.” Keith deadpans.

Lance seized at the words lookin at Keith with wide eyed confusion. Ryan raised a brow at him with a hum of annoyance before turning back to Lance and catching his eye. “Not intentionally a pick up line, but i wouldn’t be insulted if you took it as one.” Ryan said to Lance enjoying the blush adorning his cheeks. 

“Uh thanks? Please excuse Keith. I’m not sure what has gotten into him and his weird attitude. He’s normally only this hostile to me.” Lance said quietly, looking over at Keith for a second before returning his complete attention to Ryan.

James leaned over to whisper to Keith at the time. “Kogane, you don’t win over people by insulting them.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ryan huffed out a laugh. He settled an arm around the back of the couch and Lance’s shoulders. “Want to help me set my powers?”

“Whatever.” Keith snarled at James before his attention returned to the marksmen who had Keith nearly vibrating in anger at Ryans closeness with Lance. The other leaning in close to type and swipe the sliders on Ryan’s tablet. 

“So what did you guys pick out?” Shiro asked, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder. “Have you loaded them yet?”

“Shaman.” Ryan said looking at the captain. 

“Yeah look at what Ryan made.” Lance said excitedly tapping on the man’s tablet. Lean across him to almost be in his lap. But it wasn’t long before an avatar of Ryan appeared with white clay paint across his forehead and chin. His head was adorned with an entractic and colorful scarf. Long dreads hanging down his back. His chest bare short some mild leather armor at the shoulders. Colored fabrics and an animal fur padding the underside to hang off the back of one shoudler like a cape. His arms adorned with some bands of the same white paint as his face. A large and wide scarf with another print wrapped around his waist and held in tight place by a thin leather belt holding a few bags and items including a large dagger, nearly a short sword. For his clothing he had multi layered colorful printed skirts. On his feet some simple sandals. For his shaman staff he had a knobbed stick that ended in a decorative fan made of feathers and shells. 

“That’s super cool man!” Hunk said excitedly. “Is that vodou inspired?” 

“My family’s from Haiti,” Ryan answered.

“Nice. we need some real magic on our team.” Pidge chimed in. “what’s his name?”

Ryan took a minute to mull it over. “Mackandal.”

“What about you lad?” Coran asked as he twirled looking to James. The other sighed before loading his avatar. 

James' avatar had him with a man bun, but still his little bang dropped in his face. Little spectacles on the tip of his nose. A leather side buttoned tunic and a pair of slightly fluffy pants tucked into knee high boots. He also had a large backpack on his back. A few bombs attached to a belt at his waist. “I chose an alchemist.”

“Oh how wonderful!” Allura beamed. 

“Very nice alchemy is highly regarded by alteans though rarely played in the game.” Romelle praised. “What is his name?”

“Uh…” James froze up staring at her as he scrambled in his mind for a name. “Can we just stick with James?”

“No!” chorused around the table.

“Err… buff...beak…” James managed to force out.

“OH MY GOD! LIKE HARRY POTTER!” Lance and Pidge shot up from their seats to gawk at him. James cringed but nodded.

Pidge groaned and Lance threw a fist into the air. “Yes welcome to the name pun team!”

Keith groaned and put his head in his hand.

“See you guys got it figured out. Wasn’t that bad now was it?” Nadia teased her teammates.

“Yeah well, we are done with our show and tell. Why don’t you two share yours.” James snarked back.

Nadia was quick to hit her tablet. Loading her avatar to the table. “This is my bard.” she quickly met Lance’s hand just as it shot out towards her not even stopping in her speal. “Named OcarIna. My instrument is the bongos. I will woo you or rob you.” Nadia's avatar had short spunky hair held back by a headband tied scarf. She had a bright colored shirt on and a dark brown corset over the top with a long train. She had gloved hands resting on a set of bongos attached to the belt at her hip. Another belt sat sideways on her hip. Her pants were puffy and a yellowish tan with a dark brown pattern tucked into thigh high boots. 

Pidge answered with a groan. “I thought we escaped excessive flirting?”

“Oh no. you will not have heard lines as smooth as mine. I will try to bed every monster. You can not stop me.” Nadia countered, before winking at Romelle, “maybe even a princess.” Romelle responded with a laugh. 

“You are officially my favorite person to play with now.” Lance beamed at her. Hands pressed to his cheeks holding up his head from the table. 

Keith scoffed at that. 

“Nadia we are having words after this.” Ryan stated deadpan to his teammate. 

“We haven’t even played yet.” James said, confused.

“Ina what did you decide on.” Pidge asked, hoping the quiet mfe pilot could save her.

“A necromancer named eir.” Ina stated a few clicks and her own character joined the others. Her avatar’s hair was shaved on the sides. The long pale mohawk braided back away from her face. The hood on her tunic set back toward the crown of her head. The color a dark blue. The tunic plain and long and billowy. A waist cincher pulling in the loose fabric at the waist. It’s color white. The sleeves billowy but contained at the wrist by white bracers. And white boots peeking out of her tunic. Her own face adorned in white paint in thin stripes and tiny dots. But not as noticable on her light skin. 

“So everyone picked a bit of magic. Good. then I can make the future games more difficult.`` Coran said with a glint to his eye and mustache twirl. Before anyone can protest. “But for today we will start simple. With the two groups meeting each other. Does anyone have any suggestions?”

“Oh can i be trying to rob them?” Lance said excitedly, raising his hand like he was in a classroom.

“Why would we join your team if you are trying to rob us?” James asked.

“It’s how we met Keith's party at the game.” Hunk answered.

“And they joined us. He’s a really bad thief. I think they all take pity on him.” Pidge continued.

“Hey!” 

“He is sweet. Even when trying to steal.” Romelle added. “You can’t stay mad at him.”

“Stealing it is. We will make it an official tradition.” Coran teased before typing away on his own tablet and moving around the avatars and landscape.


End file.
